Anamnesis
by AlternateOla
Summary: She'd always found it difficult to let go of the past, and this time perhaps it would be her downfall. [Superman/Wonder Woman]


**A/N: After writing my little WonderBat one-shot the Justice League inspiration didn't leave me, so unfortunately for you all here we are again :D This is set in the movie, there are inaccuracies, it's probably quite OOC and it's mostly PWP. There are hints of non-con and BDSM - once again, comic fans beware because this might not be for you! If you're still wanting to give it a shot - have at it my friends!**

* * *

Diana Prince had always felt both elevated and isolated from the world. She was strong, verging on invincible, but she was also so incredibly _vulnerable_ that she often wondered how she'd even made it this far. _You were careful,_ a voice whispered in her head, _you always had a plan._ But now, wrapped tightly in Superman's arms and soaring hundreds of feet above Gotham, she had _nothing_.

She'd known that waking up Kal-El couldn't end well. She pleaded and reasoned with anyone who would hear her, but to no avail; and this was her prize. It was Lois Lane that should've been whisked away into the sky, Lois _bloody_ Lane was the contingency plan. No one, not Bruce nor herself, ever entertained the thought that Clark wouldn't look twice at the pretty journalist. Instead he'd given everyone a confused, sweeping glance and floated gently straight to Diana. His eyes were searching and probing, and she'd raised her hand and placed it on his cloaked shoulder.

"Kal." She'd whispered with a smile, feeling her eyes moisten with tears. He'd encircled her body with his arms, and his features softened.

"Diana." He said simply, and launched them both into the air without a second thought. She didn't remember if she'd screamed, but she remembered trying to somehow escape and rejoin her friends on the ground. It was no use; Superman was Kal-El's alias for a reason. So she'd relented and let him hold her, her body limp and resigned. The wind was cold and unrelenting against the bare skin of her arms and thighs, howling in her ears and making her eyes water. It brought back memories, ancient ones, ones she'd have rather left buried. Those must've been what Kal was clutching to, because there was no other explanation for this turn of events. No other reason why he'd take her instead of Lois, the girl he was so desperately in love with. Diana dreaded what was to come, and the fear mixed with anticipation coiled in her stomach like a snake even after they'd landed at Kal's family home in Smallville. He'd let her go then, making sure that she was stable on her feet before taking off into the surrounding fields.

"Kal!" She called after him, her voice hoarse from the flight. He stopped, and his head turned almost imperceptibly.

"I like it when you call my name like that." He remarked casually, sending unwanted shivers down her spine. She ran to catch up with him, and a weird sense of deja vu hit her when his arms wrapped themselves around her with no hesitation.

"Kal..." she murmured, helpless and at a loss for words.

"Shh, Diana," he pressed her tighter to his chest and looked around, and she could see the confusion once more in his eyes. _He doesn't know,_ she realised suddenly, _he flew here, but he doesn't remember this place._

"This is your home, Kal," she tried to explain to him, "yours and your mother's, and Lois-"

"You are my home." He cut her off and his lips were on hers before she even knew what was happening. They were warm and soft, everything she'd remembered and more, and she couldn't help but indulge just a little. It was wrong, it was so horribly wrong to take advantage of him like this, but she couldn't bear to miss an opportunity to feel him once again. Him and her, hidden from the world just like they once were, whispering sweet nothings and stealing kisses.

"Kal," she was saying his name so often but she needed him to listen, needed him to understand that _they_ no longer existed. It was him and the journalist now, Lois, Lois, _Lois..._

"Is this a dream?" He asked her, softly stroking her cheek, and she grit her teeth to fight back tears. Just once more, what could it hurt? Just one more time, and after that she would let him go.

"Yes," she whispered, "it is a dream." She wasn't lying entirely, this _was_ a dream to her, but she still felt some nagging guilt as she leaned up to press her lips to his. He was lost and she should've been his anchor in this mess, she should've stopped him and explained that she no longer was what he remembered. She wasn't his lover. _He might belong to Lois Lane now,_ the voice in her head whispered maliciously, _but you can have him for today_. And so, pushing everything to the back of her mind, Diana Prince parted her lips against Kal-El's and let her hands roam.

She felt his chest rise and fall underneath her palms, felt his muscles tense as she run her fingers along his stomach. He was sculpted so perfectly, everything about him from his dark hair to his strong legs, and she wanted to touch it all.

"And so you will, Miss Prince." Kal murmured into her lips and she blushed scarlet. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Maybe we should take this inside." She muttered breathlessly, and Kal chuckled.

"Maybe _you_ should take _me_ inside." He retorted with a cheeky smile, and she almost forgot how to breathe. They used to be like this, before everything fell apart.

Kal picked her up effortlessly, his hands cupping underneath her knees and supporting her back, and made his way towards the house. Diana pressed herself against him, peppering his neck and collarbone with nips and kisses as he walked until he was groaning impatiently.

"Maybe you should use your superpowers, Superman." She suggested, detaching her lips from his skin, and they never made it through the door after that. She felt him lift her and push her against the stark white wall, felt him all but rip the armour from her body. It didn't even register in her head that they were out in the open, that anyone could walk in on them at any time because anyone looking for Kal-El would naturally come here first; she was sure that after the earlier spectacle plenty of people were looking.

Kal's hands were ravaging her body, cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples and setting off shattering moans. The rough wooden wall scratched at her back as he pushed her against it harder, getting the leverage he needed to take a rosy nipple into his mouth. Her hands clenched into fists and she banged them against the wall so hard the whole structure shook.

"We can't have that now, can we?" Kal let her breast go with a satisfying _pop_ , and in a flash he was holding her golden lasso.

"Kal, what are you- _ah!"_ Before she could finish her question he'd grabbed her wrists and wrapped the lasso tightly around them; he threw the other end upwards with deadly accuracy until it hooked around a pipe. She was still standing on her own two feet (however precariously), but she was bound and at Kal's mercy.

"Better." He remarked, looking at her wide eyes and naked body. As he lowered himself down to the apex of her thighs it was all she could do not to scream out loud. He dove his tongue inside her and she almost wept at the intensity of her pleasure. She was being played like an instrument, so finely tuned, and if he touched her right she made the most glorious sounds - raw, intense, absolutely delicious noises as he feasted on her like a starving man. She wanted to grab his hair and pull him closer, but all she could do was strain her wrists against the very weapon that had saved her life so many times.

"Kal!" She cried out, her thighs quaking with the beginning of what she knew was her undoing. He thrust a finger inside her in response, crooking it and hitting the one spot that turned her breathy moans into one long, high-pitched orgasm. She shuddered against him, and when he lifted himself and kissed her again she tasted herself on his lips. It was _exhilarating_.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Diana?" She bit her lip at the question, too ashamed to answer, but the lasso started burning almost immediately.

"I-" she wouldn't, she couldn't, there was no going back from this. "Yes, yes, I want you Kal." The pain receded immediately, leaving behind a pleasant tingling, as if the lasso was humming with appreciation at her honesty.

"I like it when you say my name like that." He repeated, eyes dark and voice gravelly. He disposed of the last remnants of his clothing, and she wrapped her legs around his waist eagerly, feeling his thick length probe at her dripping entrance. Her eyes found his and she saw something different in them; he seemed lucid, like he knew exactly where he was and what he was about to do. It terrified her, but she had no more time to think because Kal thrust up and was buried to the hilt in one fluid motion. She gasped loudly and squeezed with her thighs, urging him on. He was looking at her, staring really, smoldering and hungry and _gods_ he felt so _good_ inside her, so perfect, so-

"Kal!" She was pretty sure she screamed his name, but she couldn't remember much besides an explosion of pleasure spreading all over her body, reaching her fingertips and making her toes curl. Kal found his own release only moments after, burying his face into the crook of her neck with a loud groan. Everything was perfectly still for a moment.

"Kal, you need to know something." Diana began slowly, and he untied her.

"I know," he replied, "I remember everything." He began dressing himself while she stood, shell-shocked.

"Then why?" She finally uttered after a long silence. He looked at her, but his gaze wasn't the same as moments before. There was no love in them, no hunger; only grim determination.

"I didn't know at first, but then... perhaps I needed that one last time, just like you," he admitted, "this has to end now. For good." Diana nodded in understanding just as a car began rolling up the long driveway.

"That'll be your mother and Lois." She said softly, clasping her breastplate back on with short, practiced movements. Kal-El gazed at the horizon; the car wasn't visible yet, not to her, but he could undoubtedly make it out clearly.

"She can't know." He told her, and his voice had a sharper edge to it. Diana frowned. She wasn't incredibly fond of the girl, but at the same time she wished her no ill will.

"Don't worry, telling Lois Lane was the last thing on my mind." She eventually said, and it was true. She hadn't exactly given much thought to the aftermath of their little tryst.

"I love her," the car was coming closer, the engine whirring loudly, "perhaps as I loved you once, or perhaps more. You're a difficult woman to forget, Diana."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She fastened her gauntlets with a heavy _click_ and turned to leave. She didn't want to be here when Lois arrived with her endless questions.

"Diana!" Kal called at her retreating back. "We still make a good team." She kept walking, but threw him a smile over her shoulder.

"I'll see you on the battlefield, Superman." The last thing she saw before she leaped into the sky was his face, corners of his lips upturned.

 _Whatever we had missed, we possessed together the precious, the incommunicable past._

* * *

 **A/N: So here we go, my head is full of those recently. Got any one-shot ideas for me (dirty of otherwise)? Let me know! Hope you enjoyed :)**

 **Love,**

 **AlternateOla**

 **Ps: Quote at the end is from "My Antonia" by Willa Cather. Credit where credit is due 3**


End file.
